Exercise machines for exercising abdominal muscles are known and used for directing movement of a user upper torso by forcing the user to use the user's abdominal muscles against a weight resistance. In such machines the force that the user is required to exert typically starts at zero and increases at a very high rate of increase immediately upon engagement by the user with the assembly, arm or the like that is interconnected to the weight resistance.